Ice Screams
Ice Screams is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. This episode introduces Spot the leopard seal and Waddles the penguin. Roles Starring *Spot *Waddles Appearances *Pop *Cub *Nutty Plot At a winter-themed ice cream restaurant, Pop and Cub look at a menu board. Cub points to a chocolate ice cream cone, and Pop orders it. The manager, Spot, writes the order and goes to a room. In the room, it is revealed that Waddles is working as a slave and turning a giant wheel. Spot tells the freezing penguin to get to work and make the ice cream. Moments later, Spot gives Pop and Cub the chocolate ice cream. Spot soon hears his stomach grumbling and looks at the menu board, imagining a penguin head on a cone. Spot bursts into the room carrying a knife and fork, staring at Waddles. Spot runs for his meal, but Waddles makes him slip on ice cream. Spot's tongue gets stuck on the frozen ground, and he sees that Waddles has attached one of his feet to a chain from the giant wheel. Waddles turns the wheel, causing Spot's tongue to rip off. Spot looks for something to get the chain off. He grabs his knife and tries to cut it, failing. He then sees his fork and does the only thing possible. He stabs the fork into his leg and cuts it off with the knife. As Spot tries to hop away, Waddles impales a waffle cone on his other leg, making him rip it off and land on a conveyor belt of an ice cream machine. As Spot is carried by the belt, Waddles shoots piping hot fudge sauce on him, giving him burns. Waddles then puts spicy chili sauce on some ice cream and makes it go into Spot's mouth, giving him brain freeze so bad that his eyes pop out. Spot then falls off the conveyor belt and into an ice cream tub. Waddles activates a giant hammer to smash him until he is fully squished into the tiny tub. Some time later, Waddles is the new manager of the ice cream restaurant. Nutty jitters in and orders some ice cream. Waddles scoops up some red ice cream (made of Spot's flesh) and gives it to Nutty on a cone. Nutty happily swallows it, but soon gets a nasty brain freeze that causes his eyes to pop out. Moral "Chill out and get a scoop of life!" Deaths #Spot is squished into an ice cream tub. Injuries #Before death - Spot rips off part of his tongue, loses his legs, is burnt by hot fudge, and his eyes pop out due to brain freeze by ice cream with chilli sauce. #Nutty's eyes pop out due to brain freeze from the same ice cream. Trivia *This is Spot and Waddles' debut appearance. *The second episode to take place at an ice cream parlour. The first being Ice Cream, You Scream. The episode titles are also very similar, often confused with one another. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes